Waiting
by Akang Poksi
Summary: Menunggu. Itulah yang Private lakukan. Ia telah berjanji bahwa ia akan kembali. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Oneshot, Skivate, rated T, Humanized, AU, 'And Justice For All' universe, Sad ending, charadeath, OOC, Angst/Tragedy, for mac skipper.


**Waiting**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.**

**Warn : Sebuh fic One-shot yang berpairing Skivate, bergenre Angst & Tragedy, ber-rate T for violence & charadeath, Humanized, Alternate Universe, 'And Justice For All' universe, Sad Ending, OOC, typos, alur kecepetan, dll. *?***

**For my beloved big brother, "mac skipper"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>- United States Merchant Marine Academy, New York -<em>**

Di sebuah ruangan dimana Skipper dan timnya biasa istirahat, semuanya sedang menyantap sarapannya. Mereka semua melahapnya dengan santai, terkecuali Rico yang kadang memasukkan satu suapan hingga mulutnya penuh. Private terkadang sedikit jijik melihatnya.

"Skippah, apa Rico selalu begitu?" Tanya pria British itu kepada pemimpinnya.

"Ya, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya." Jawabnya sambil meminum kopinya.

"Dia bahkan sudah menambah dua piring." Private menunjuk piring-piring yang telah habis makanannya di samping Rico.

"Jika ia sedang lapar memang seperti itu."

"Hm... Seberapa besar ya perutnya?"

"Entahlah." Mereka kembali menyantap sarapannya masing-masng.

.

Rico sudah menghabiskan piring ke-3 nya. Tapi, ia merasa masih belum kenyang. Kemudian, dilihatnya piring Kowalski, orang yang disebelahnya masih memiliki sepotong daging di piringnya. Ia pun berniat untuk mengambilnya.

"Hey, lihat!" Teriak Rico sambil menunjuk keluar jendela. Yang lain pun spontan menoleh ke arah sana.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Skipper.

"Aku tak melihat apapun." Ucap Kowalski. Disaat yang lain sibuk mengoceh, Rico mengambil sepotong daging di piring Kowalski dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya secara diam-diam.

"Rico, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Private. Rico hanya mengangkat bahunya. Tentu itu membuat yang lain bingung.

Tiba-tiba Kowalski terkejut karena makanannya hilang entah kemana. "Hey, dimana makananku?"

Semuanya langsung menatap si pria berjambul. Rico hanya bisa memasang tawa malunya karena tertangkap basah.

"Dasar Rico." Ucap pemimpinnya sambil tertawa, dan diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Pukul 11.00 -<strong>_

Semuanya melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masng seperti biasa. Tapi, riavte ebtah kenapa sedang melas untuk melakukan apapun.. Ia tak punya pekerjaan yang dapat ia lakukan.

Disamping itu, Skipper hanya berdiam diri dengan duduk di kursi. Entah kenapa, ia menjadi tidak _mood_ hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya. Ia teringat akan seseorang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah komputer. Ya, komputer itu sudah jarang dipakai. Dulu, sering sekali dipakai, lebih tepatnya dimainkan oleh seseorang yang gemar bermain _game_ yang bergenre FPS.

"Hans..." Ia teringat akan orang itu, prajurit yang ia sayangi.

Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju sebuah foto kecil berbingkai yang berada di sebuah meja kecil. Ia pun mengambilnya dan duduk di _bunker_ milik Hans yang sekarang sudah dipakai oleh Private.

Ia melihati foto tersebut. Dari sebelah kiri, dilihatnya, Kowalski, Rico, ia sendiri dan... Hans. Di foto itu, Hans berdiri dengan gagah mengenakan seragam militernya, dan sebuah senyum santai terurai dibibirnya. Tapi sekarang... sosok itu sudah tiada... sudah pergi.

Setetes air mata tergelincir ke pipinya dan terjatuh tepat ke foto itu. Ya, Hans tidak pernah gagal dalam misi, selalu santai dimanapun ia berada dan dalam situasi apapun... hingga waktu menjemputnya...

Itu sudah menjadi takdirnya...

Hidupnya hanya sebatas itu...

Setetes air mata terjatuh lagi ke foto itu. Semua itu memang sakit untuk dikenang.

Private diam-diam duduk disamping si pemimpin dan menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan. Skipper pun menoleh, dengan matanya yang berair dan beas aliran air matanya di pipinya. Private kemudian mengelapnya.

"Private..." Skipper merasa malu karena menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Skippah. Aku tahu rasanya ditinggal seseorang." Private terus mengelap air mata Skipper. Ia melihati fto yang dipegang olehnya.

"Kalian semua terlihat hebat."

Skipper hanya terdiam, masih tidak bisa melupakan prajurit kesayangannya itu.

"Skippah..." Sahut Private.

Skipper mendesah. "Private... kaulah yang menggantikan posisi Hans sekarang. Aku ingn kau menjadi _bomb defuser_ hebat sepertinya. Dan tolong berhati-hatilah. Aku tak mau kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi... aku... tidak mau kehilangan prajurit lagi dalam timku."

Dan lagi, air membendungi matanya karena mengatakan itu. Dengan cepat ia mengelapnya agar tidak menetes.

Private mengangguk dengan serius. "Aku berjanji, Skippah."

Si pemimpin tersenyum mendengar perkataannya. Tia-tiba speaker yang ada di ruangan itu berbunyi.

"Panggilan kepada Skipper, dimohon untuk ke ruanganku sekarang juga." Terdengar suara Alice dari speaker itu.

"Uh... ada panggilan." Tanpa basa basi lagi, Skipper langsung bergegas menuju kantor Alice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Kantor Alice -<strong>_

"Ada apa, Alice?" Tanya Skipper kepada pimpinannya.

"Kau dapat tugas." Jawab Alice.

"Tugas?"

"Semua pemimpin di akademi ini akan dikirim kembali ke Iraq karena masih ada beberapa teroris yang berkeliaran, belum tertangkap dan bersembunyi disana. Kau menjadi _bomb defuser_ di misi ini." Jelas Alice.

"Jadi, ini khusus pemimpin?"

"Ya, kau tak boleh mengajak rekan-rekan dari tim milikmu sendiri."

"Baiklah."

"Bergegaslahh, waktumu hanya 15 menit."

Skipper mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan kantor atasannya itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Di ruangan tim Skipper -<strong>_

Skipper datang membuka pintu dan Private lagsung menyambutnya.

"Skippah, ada berita apa?"

"Ada sebuah misi." Jawab si pemimpin dengan singkat.

"Misi? Misi apa?"

"Private, kau tenang saja. Kau, Kowalski, dan Rico tidak akan ikut misi kali ini."

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?"

"Ini hanya khusus untuk masing-masing pemimpin pada setiap tim. Kami akan dikirim kembali ke Iraq. Dan... aku juga ingin mengunjungi makam Hans kalau sempat." Lagi-lagi, ia menyebutkan nama orang yang membuatnya menangis. Sekarang, dibibirnya muncul seubah semyuman sedih.

"Tapi..." Private benar-benar berharap bisa ikut dengannya.

"Setidaknya kalian aman disini." Skipper berjalan menjauhinya dan mulai mempersiapkan barang-barang bawaannya. Sedangkan Private, hanya bisa melihati pemimpinnya yang sebentar lagi akan turun kembali ke medan perang.

.

Skipper menggendong tas punggungnya yang penuh dengan peralatan-peralatan yang akan digunakannya nanti. Si pemimpin itu menghampiri pria British yang sedari tadi masih berdiri. "Jaga dirimu ya."

"Kau juga, Skippah." Sahut Private. Skipper membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Skippah, bagaimana kalau kau tak kembali?" Pria British itu mulai khawatir akan pemimpinnya.

"Aku akan pulang, Private." Skipper menaruh tangannya dipundak pria itu.

"Janji?" Private mengulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Janji." Skipper menyantelkan kelingkingnya pada milik Private.

Walaupun begitu, Private masih tetap khawatir. "Tapi, Skippah. Bagaimana kalau kau te..."

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Skipper telah mencium dahinya dengan tiba-tiba. Wajah Private langsung memerah. Ia pun terbujur kaku dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Mulutnya terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka, begitupun dengan tubuhnya. Skipper yang melihat reaksi Private, hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kowalski, Rico. Jaga diri kalian, dan juga Private." Pinta sang komandan.

"Siap, pak." Sahut mereka sambil memberi hormat. Skipper pun membalasnya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Skipper berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya dan menuju keluar hingga ia menutup pintunya kembali, menghilang dari pandangan yang lain.

.

Private sedari tadi masih berdri disana. Tubuhnya masih terasa kaku karena perlakuan Skipper tadi.

Kowalski membuka mulutnya. "Private, sepertinya ia benar-benar menyayangimu, ia tidak mau kehilanganmu seperti ia kehilangan Hans."

Mendengar itu, Private membalas, "Ya, kau benar."

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju jendela, menunggu keberangkatan pesawat pemimpinnya.

Tak lama kemudian, terlntas sebuah pesawat yang terbang menuju ke arah timur.

"Itu pasti Skippah." Gumam Private. Pesawat itu semakn terbang menjauh, dan lama-kelamaan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Cepatlah pulang, Skippah. Aku akan selalu menunggumu."

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Keesokan harinya -<strong>_

Hari pertama tanpa sang pemimpin. Private adalah orang yang bangun pertama kali. Ia yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk timnya.

Ketika Kowalski dan Rico terbangun, aroma dri masakan yang telah dibuat Private tercium oleh hidung mereka.

"Hm... Aroma apa ini?" Tanya si pria jangkung.

"Makanan." Jawab Rico yang sudah tidak asing lagi dengan bau itu. Ketika mereka mendekati meja, ternyata sudah disediakan hidangan untuk mereka.

"Wow..." Kowalski dan Rico terkejut melihatnya.

"Makanlah." Private datang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Private, siapa yang membuat ini?" Tanya Kowalski.

"Uh... aku." Jawab Private dengan malu-malu. "Aku... menggunkan peralatan seadanya yang ada disini."

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Uh... hanya... sekedar bisa." Private mulai merendahkan dirinya.

"Hm... biar kucicipi." Kowalski dan Rico mulai mencicipi makanan yang sudah disediakan.

"Ini... lezat. Bagaimana, Rico?" Respon Kowalski.

"Enak!" Sahut Rico.

"Private, masakanmu lezat." Kata Kowalski.

Wajah Private tiba-tiba memerah karena pujian itu. Ia pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang padahal tidak gatal. "Uh... benarkah?"

Kowalski dan Rco mengangguk bersamaan. Private hanya mengeluarkan tawa malunya.

"Baiklah, saatnya sarapan." Dengan itu, mereka mulai melahap sarapannya masing-masing.

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Waktu berlalu begitu lama bagi Private. Baru setengah hari saja sudah seperti satu minggu untuknya. Semuanya terasa berbeda tanpa Skipper. Private jadi tak punya teman berbicara. Sedangkan Rico, sedang bersama Kowalski. Karena tidak ada tugas, ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan apapun sampai malam tiba dan tidur kembali.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Keesokan harinya -<strong>_

Seperti halnya kemarin, sarapan dibuat oleh Private lagi, tapi dengan menu berbeda. Dan hari ini, mereka juga tidak ada tugas. Hal itu membuat pria British itu bosan. Menunggu, berdiam diri, hanya itu yang ia lakukan sepanjang hari.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat Marlene di depan pintu kaca ruangannya. Ia pun membukakan pintunya.

"Uh, hai Marlene. Ada apa datang kemari?" Tanya Private.

"Hanya ingin berkunjung." Jawab wanita berambut _hazelnut_ itu.

"Oh, silahkan masuk." Pria muda itu mempersilahkan Marlene masuk.

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa dan mulai berbincng-bincang.

Marlene memulai, "Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu, Private?"

"Uh... Baik. Kalau kau?"

"Baik juga."

"Marlene, bagaimana kabar prajurit-prajurit yang dikirimkan ke Iraq?"

"Mereka semua baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang gugur sama sekali."

Akhirnya, ada sebuah kabar yang dapat melegakan Private. Ia pun menghela nafasnya. "Syukurlah."

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya ya?"

"Ya, aku hanya takut bila terjadi insiden seperti pada saat itu."

"Kau hanya terlalu _paranoid_, Private. Janganlah kau berpikir hal seperti itu. Aku yakin mereka semua akan pulang dengan selamat."

"Aku harap begitu. Dan, kira-kira kapan mereka akan kembali?"

"Belum bisa dipastikan, kira-kira sekitar 1 minggu."

"1 minggu?" Tentu itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk Private.

"Ya, sabar saja ya."

Private mendesah mendengarnya. "Aku merindukannya."

"Tunggulah saja." Marlene berusaha membuatnya nyaman.

Private hanya mengangguk pelan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- 2 hari kemudian -<strong>_

Private menghabiskan harinya dengan tidur di _bunker_ nya sambil memikirkan tentang keadaan Skipper. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Setiap menit, ia selalu teringat dengan pemimpinnya itu. Andai saja ia dapat menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya saat ini, pasti hatinya sudah merasa cukup lega. Ia benar-benar bosan menunggu. Tapi lama-kelamaan, ia malah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Skipper. Hatinya mulai tidak tenang. Takut... itulah yang ia rasakan. Mungkin akan sangat puas bila ia sudah pulang kesini dengan selamat.

"Skippah... Aku merindukanmu." Gumamnya. "Andai saja aku bisa memutar waktu. Mungkin kau sudah berada disini."

"Aku takut kau gugur dalam misi..." Pikiran negatif terus menghantuinya. Rasa takutnya mulai memuncak.

Ia pun menarik rambutnya karena kesal. "Aku tak boleh berpikir seperti itu! Tolong buanglah pikiran negatifku ini!"

Kowalski dan Rico yang melihat kelakuan Private itu, langsung mengamil tindakan. Mereka pun berusaha menenangkan pria British itu.

"Private, tenanglah. Skipper baik-baik saja disana." Kata Kowalski, berusaha membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku takut ia takkan kembali." Kedua mata Private mulai dibendungi air.

"Private... jangan takut..."

"Aku takut ia gugur dalam misi."

"Private, kami disini bersamamu. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan." Kowalski mengelus-elus punggung pria muda itu.

Private sendiri juga berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Sepertinya rasa _paranoid_ nya sudah melebihi batas." Gumam pria jangkung itu. "Private, tenangkan dirimu dan buang semua pikiran negatif itu. Skipper akan pulang dengan selamat. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku itu."

Sedikit demi sedkit, Private mulai tenang karena mendengar pekataan Kowalski tadi.

"Bagus, terus tenangkan dirimu."

Private terus berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Tinggal beberapa hari lagi..."

Kowalski mengangguk mendengarnya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>- 2 hari kemudian -<em>**

Hari terakhir. Private masih terus memikirkan pemimpinnya itu setiap waktu. Dia hanya berharap pemimpinnya yang bernama Skipper dapat kembali bersamanya lagi disini, bersama timnya... bersama yang lain. Berharap... hanya itu yang ia lakukan setiap waktu. Disaat sedang tidur, disaat sedang makan, disaat sedang melamun, ia selalu berharap. Berharap agar pemimpinnya baik-baik saja disana. Dan pulang dalam kondisi badan utuh.

"Hanya tinggal 1 hari lagi. Aku pasti bisa." Gumamnya. Entah kenapa ia begitu merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Marlene datang. Kali ini, ia disambut oleh Kowalski, dan dipersilahkan masuk. Ia menceritakan tentang keadaan Private baru-baru ini yang bisa dibilang _down_.

"Marlene, kondisi Private agak menurun kali ini. Entah bagaimana ia suka berpikiran negatif, dengan kata lain _paranoid_, tentang Skipper." Jelas Kowalski.

"Hm... aku akan bicara padanya." Marlene mendekati Private yang sedang berbaring di _bunker_ nya.

"Private." Ia memanggil pria muda itu.

Private langsung bangun ke posisi duduk. "Uh, ada apa, Marlene?"

"Private, Kowalski sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku." Wanita itu duduk disamping Private.

"Uh..."

"Private, kau harus bisa mengendalikan pikiranmu. Tetaplah berpikir positif. Aku yakin mereka sudah menangkap para buronan itu."

"Kau yakin?"

Marlene mengangguk. "Percayalah padaku."

"Um... Baik... Terima kasih..."

"Tak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Nah, sekarang hari terakhir kan? Besok Skipper pasti pulang." Marlene berusaha untuk menyemangati pria muda tersebut.

"Ya, aku tak sabar untuk itu." Sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir Private.

Marlene membalas senyumannya. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

Ia mengucapkan salam pada semuanya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Dan kali ini, Private sudah merasa lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Kowalski dan Rico hanya menghembuskan nafas lega.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Keesokan harinya -<strong>_

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Private, hari kepulangan Skipper. Setelah sekian lama ia menunggu, akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Ia pun bergegas membuat sarapan untuknya, Kowalski dan Rico. Setelah itu, ia membangunkan mereka berdua dan mengajaknya sarapan.

Mereka mulai memakan sarapan mereka.

"Hey, kira-kira jam berapa Skippah pulang?" Tanya Private dengan riang.

"Kau bersemangat sekali. Padahal kemarin-kemarin kau terihat lesu. Benar-benar perubahan yang drastis, ini 180 derajat berbeda." Kata Kowalski. Rico hanya mengangguk dengan setuju.

"Ah, ayolah. Hari ini kan hari kepulangan Skippah." Pria British itu benar-benar bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan pemimpinnya kembali.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Jadi, jam berapa?"

"Seingatku, sekitar jam 10.00."

"Oh, aku tak sabar untuk itu." Private benar-benar girang kali ini. Ia memang sudah tak sabar untuk hal itu.

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Pukul 10.00<em> -**

Private, Kowalski, dan Rico, sudah menunggu di dekat tempat landasan pesawat. Menunggu kepulangan sang pemimpin.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah pesawat yang sedang menuju kemari.

"Aku rasa itu mereka." Ucap Kowalski. Mereka mendongak ke arah pesawat itu.

.

.

Pesawat itu pun mendarat dengan mulus, tak ada kesalahan sama sekali. Para prajurit mulai turun dari pesawat. Jantung Private berdegup kencang. Ia mencari-cari dimana pemimpinnya. Sedari tadi, ia tak melihatnya. Ia sudah memperhatikan semua prajurit yang turun satu-satu, tapi nihil. Skipper tidak ada.

"Kowalski, dimana Skippah?" Tanya pria muda itu.

"Aku... tidak tahu, Private. Ia tak terlihat sama sekali." Jawab Kowalski.

Private mulai khawatir akan hal ini. "Harusnya dia ada!"

Ia pun berlari ke arah prajurit-prajurit itu. "Ada yang bernama "Skippah" disini?"

Para prajurit itu sedikit bingung dengan ucapannya. "Skippah?"

"Ya, dimana dia?"

Akhirnya, para prajurit itu mengerti yang dimaksudkan Private. Mereka semua tiba-tiba menundukkan kepala.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" Private menjadi bingung sendiri. Tiba-tiba, ada salah seorang prajurit yang membawa sebuah helm datang menghampiri Private.

"Kau si anak baru itu ya?" Tanya prajurit itu.

"I-iya. Lalu, dimana Skippah?" Private mulai merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk.

"Pemimpinmu, Skipper, bukan?"

Private meneguk ludahnya. "Iya."

Dengan berat hati, prajurit itu memberitahunya, "Skipper... gugur dalam misi."

_**"DUG! DUG!"**_

Jantung Private terasa berhenti berdetak. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya kaku disana.

Si prajurit tadi melanjutkan dengan sedikit tergagap, "Ketika ia sudah berada di tempat bom berada... tanpa kami sadari... ada seorang sniper dari kejauhan yang telah menembaknya di kepala, dan... ketika ia tergeletak... tubuhnya mengenai ranjau yang berderet ditambah lagi dengan bom yang ingin ia matikan... dan... kami tidak menemukan jasadnya... yang tersisa hanya helm ini." Ia memberikan helm yang berlubang karena tembakan itu kepada Private.

Private hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil memeluk helm milik Skipper. Para prajurit itu mulai bubar, dan kembali ke markas.

.

Kowalski dan Rico berlari mendekati Private.

"Private, ada apa?" Tanya Kowalski.

Private tak menjawab. Matanya sudah dipenuhi dengan air mata, kemudian mengalir dan jatuh ke helm Skipper yang dipeluknya.

"Private..." Kowalski dan Rico melihat apa yang dipeluk Private, ternyata... helm yang tidak asing lagi bagi mereka...

Kowalski dan Rico hanya bisa menganga lebar.

"Skipper..."

Private mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. Air matanya tak mau berhenti mengalir. Sekarang ia melampiaskan seluruh kesedihannya disini.

Tak lama kemudian, Marlene datang dengan tergesa-gesa. "Kowalski... yang mereka katakan itu salah, bukan?"

"Tidak... Kurasa itu benar..." Jawab Kowalski dengan tidak menoleh kepadanya. Pandangannya hanya terfokus pada Private dan helm yang dipeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Marlene mendekati Private dan melihat helm Skipper yang berlubang itu. "Tidak... mungkin..."

Isak tangis Private terdengar makin keras. Kowalski langsung memeluk pria British itu dengan erat. Ia pun ikut menitikkan air matanya. Lalu diikuti dengan Rico.

Marlene, karena tak kuasa menahan tangis, ia pun ikut memeluk Private.

.

Private teringat ketika Skipper membuat janji padanya bahwa ia akan pulang. Tapi buktinya... takdir berkata lain.. takdir tidak memperkenankan mereka untuk betemu lagi... dan ciuman yang telah ia berikan padanya... itu adalah ciuman yang pertama dan terakhir untuknya...

Sekarang... semuanya berduka cita... atas kepergiannya Skipper...

2 prajurit sudah gugur dalam timnya...

Dan sekarang tersisa 3 prajurit lagi...

.

Sakit...

Itulah yang Private rasakan...

Ia benar-benar tak tahan dengan semua rasa sakit yang ia alami...

Rasa sakit itu tidak ada habisnya...

Ia selalu merasa tersiksa...

.

.

Dan sekarang...

.

.

Orang yang ia sayangi telah pergi... menjemput prajurit kesayangannya diatas sana...

.

.

Semuanya... sudah berakhir...

.

.

**- THE END -**

.

.

* * *

><p>AN : gyaa.. akhirnya selesai juga nih fic... saya rela begadang buat bikin ini fic... saya bikin fic ini dari sabtu jam 6 sore sampai minggu jam 6 pagi... uwaw... perjuangan beratttt... proses ngetik sama nulisnya itu yang bikin lama... banyak halangan pula... ah...sudahlah, saya kebanyakan curcol disini... oke... maaf kalo ceritanya gaje kayak gini... feel free to review :)

**For mac skipper : maaf ya kak, bila fic ini nggak nyambung sama yang aslinya alias nyeleweng gitu. Okay, yang penting kau mau membaca ini :)**

**N.B. : Saya juga kurang tau kalo ini malah jadi fic yang bergenre Future-fic. *?* #abaikan  
><strong>


End file.
